


Purple Necklace

by Josie20k



Series: Annette/Hilda Short Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, Massage, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: While Hilda is preparing for a march, she discovers hickeys on her neck, with no clue as to how they got there. Before she can do anything about them, however, Annette and Lysithea show up at her door. Lysithea and her serious attitude unwittingly cause problems for the couple.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Annette/Hilda Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Purple Necklace

After putting on hundreds of pounds of armor in her room, Hilda picked up a hand mirror for applying pounds of makeup, as one does when covered in heavy armor. She gasped at the reflection in the mirror. Specifically, the reflection of her neck. Several dark marks scattered across her neck in the shape of lips. 

She tapped her cheek; not having the faintest idea of how they got there. At first she figured it was no big deal. Nothing a little makeup couldn’t fix. What makeup couldn’t fix was knocking at the door. A noisy knocking that nearly made Hilda jump out of her armor.

There was no good reason for Hilda to not open the door. Not when a war was going on and everyone was informed of a march. With a gulp, Hilda reached out to the door and opened it.

Standing outside was Lysithea and the culprit, Annette. Seeing Annette brought flashes of last night to Hilda. Hilda must have been tired last night, as she forgot she asked for those hickeys. The feel of Annette’s lips on her neck were the best blessing Hilda could ever have begged for. It was a wonder she had forgotten until now.

Apparently, exhaustion was capable of making Hilda lose valuable memories. Which lead to a situation where the possibility of public humiliation was dangerously likely. _All the more reason to avoid responsibility,_ she thought.

“Claude and the Professor would like to speak with you, Hilda,” Lysithea said. 

“Oh, I see,” Hilda said, putting on her best smile. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll go see them soon.”

Lysithea nodded. She then squinted and leaned her head forward. Hilda hunched up her shoulders, hoping to hide the hickeys under her armor. She’d never hear the end of it if they were discovered. 

Good news, Lysithea didn’t see enough to know they were hickeys. Bad news... she saw _something._

“Are those bruises, Hilda?” Lysithea asked.

“Bruises? Where?” Hilda rolled her eyes.

“On your neck.”

After Lysithea’s remark, Annette stepped back and turned her head, blushing with her fists up to her chest. She already knew the truth behind the “bruises.” _What a cutie,_ Hilda thought; even though she didn’t have any time to appreciate Annette’s cuteness. She had to come up with an excuse, and fast.

“There’s nothing on my neck, silly!” Hilda said. _Good one, Hilda._

“Uh huh, sure. Show me then.” Lysithea shook her head, “We can’t have you go out on the battlefield with bruises anywhere, let alone a fragile area like the neck.”

“Aw, you think my neck is fragile? Thank you so much!” Hilda said, grasping for any excuse to end the conversation.

“Armor off, now,” Lysithea’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh, but it’s way too heavy! I can’t just take it off and on at will, you know!”

“Then stop hunching up your shoulders and let me get a look at your neck,” Lysithea crossed her arms. “You’re acting like a child. What is your problem?”

Hilda felt sweat on her brow as her smile turned crooked. She scrambled her brain, trying to think of some way to get Lysithea to leave her alone. Maybe she could sock the brat. No, no, Lysithea didn’t deserve that. Also, it’d put too much strain on Hilda’s back. 

“If you don’t show me what’s on your neck this instant...” Lysithea said, “Then I’ll have to take you to the infirmary and get someone else to take your armor off for you.”

“Um!” Annette spoke up, still blushing, “Hey, Lysithea, why don’t you leave this to me? Er... come back in 15 minutes. If I haven’t fixed the problem by then, then you can take her to the infirmary. Sound good?”

Lysithea stared at Annette, then back to Hilda. Lysithea shook her head, “Oh, whatever. I don’t get what the big deal is, but fine. Have fun, lovebirds.” Lysithea turned and walked away. As she began walking out of sight, Annette entered Hilda’s room and shut the door.

“Please don’t tell me you still have those hickeys,” Annette pouted.

Hilda relaxed her shoulders, showing off the hickeys on her neck.

“Oh, Hilda! Why haven’t you gotten rid of those yet?!”

“Well, I... think I thought it could wait until later. You know how I feel about doing stuff. I don’t actually know though; I was so tired I don’t remember a lot from last night.”

“Geez,” Annette motioned to the bed. “Lie down. I’m gonna massage those hickeys away.”

“Ooh, don’t mind if I do!” Hilda climbed onto the bed, though it was a bit difficult while dressed in heavy armor. She laid on her stomach, head resting on her arms. Annette sat next to Hilda and stretched her fingers.

After running her fingers across Hilda’s skin, Annette rubbed two different hickeys with two sets of fingers. Hilda sighed, relaxing into Annette’s touch. It was a firm massage, which worked wonders at killing the hickeys, not to mention making the armor that Hilda wore feel like a feather. Hilda shut her eyes, lightly purring.

And then she winced, eyes shooting open. Annette applied a bit too much pressure.

“Ow! Oww! Too hard!” Hilda said.

Annette took her fingers off, “Oh... sorry!”

“I-it’s fine, just be more careful. These things hurt, you know. Are they going away, at least?”

Annette leaned down to look at Hilda’s neck. The hickeys were still there, but they were lighter than they were before.

“I think so!” Annette smiled, “I’m sure if I keep it up, they’ll be gone in no time!”

“Good... nice,” Hilda said, leaning back into her arms.

“You ready?” Annette said.

“Yep. Be gentle this time, alright?”

Annette put her fingers back onto the hickeys, rubbing circularly, making sure to take it slow and firm. Hilda felt the tension drain right back out of her body. Her girlfriend’s touch was so nice.

“Ahhh...” Hilda sighed, “I could get used to this. Wish we could stay here forever.”

“Heehee... I could give you another hickey. If I did that, I’d have to massage that one away, too.”

“Tempting... but not a good idea, with us waiting on Lysithea. You bet I’m gonna keep it in mind, though.”

The couple giggled together. As she continued rubbing, the hickeys became totally unnoticeable. She moved on to the other hickeys, repeating the process until they were all gone.

“There!” Annette stood and grinned, “Finished!”

“Ah, what a shame,” Hilda struggled to get off the bed under all her armor. Annette held Hilda by the shoulders and helped her off the bed and onto her feet.

And just as she did, a pounding came from the door. Those fifteen minutes went by fast, it seemed. Or perhaps Lysithea got impatient and came back early. Either was a possibility.

Hilda opened the door, a cocky grin on her face. Lysithea stood on the other side, arms crossed.

Hilda lifted her head slightly, “See? Nothing wrong at all!”

Lysithea inspected Hilda’s neck, raising a brow when she found nothing. Lysithea stood on the tips of her feet, trying to find what she saw before, but to no avail, as she said, “Huh? Where are they?”

“Turns out some paint splattered on my neck somehow,” Hilda said, her voice not skipping a beat as she told that white lie. “Annette helped me get it off. So, don’t worry yourself anymore, you got it?”

Lysithea glared, “Paint? That’s what all this fuss has been about?”

Hilda struggled to keep her smile natural, worried that Lysithea was seeing through the whole act. It wasn’t the greatest of cover stories, but it was the best she could think of. 

Lysithea stared. A small blush grew on her face and she whipped her head away, “Fine. Looks like I got riled up for nothing. I’ll leave you alone now. Just don’t be so secretive in the future, understand?”

“No promises!” Hilda beamed.

Lysithea shot a look at Hilda. Though her face softened up as she turned and paced away. After making sure Lysithea was out of earshot, Hilda turned to Annette.

“Thank you sooooo much, Annette!” Hilda held Annette’s hands, a large smile on her face, “I was just about done for.”

“You don’t really think Lysithea would be the kind to spread gossip,” Annette said. “Do you?”

“Probably not. But better safe than sorry. You were worried too, weren’t you?”

“You better believe I was!” Annette pouted, “Don’t you ever forget something so important again, alright?! Or else you get no more kisses!”

“Well, that would just be a cruel fate!” Hilda giggled.

“Heheh, you’re lucky this time,” Annette’s mouth curved into a devious grin. “I need someone to help me calm my nerves. So, may I?”

“Absolutely...”

Annette leaned in, wrapping her arms under Hilda’s shoulders and around her back. Hilda rested her hands on Annette’s hips as their lips connected. Kissing in a suit of armor was a bit tough, but that only made it feel even more special. Hilda didn’t think these kisses could get any better. She was glad to be proven wrong.

Annette moved her head, trailing kisses along Hilda’s cheek. Annette opened her mouth and softly closed it on the side of Hilda’s neck. Primed to give Hilda a hickey, to celebrate fooling Lysithea.

“H-hey!” Hilda pulled away, giggling, “Not right now, you brute! I still have to meet with Claude and the professor!”

“Heheh... just kidding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this story? Don't be afraid to comment if so; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
